Love At Last
by aliciabear22
Summary: Kagome feels unwanted and unloved by Inuyasha even though they have been married for three years. One day Koga shows up and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years now since Kagome made up her mind to forever stay with Inuyasha. After destroying Naraku and wishing the sacred jewel to be gone forever she was returned to her time only to be stuck there for three years. The day she graduated high school she went to the well even though she knew it wouldn't work. She looked down into the well and saw the sky on the other side.

"Kagome if you want to be with Inuyasha I understand."

She turned around to look at her mother.

"Thanks mom."

She hugged her mother one last time and then jumped in the well. Inuyasha was there waiting for her.

Even though they had been married since the day after her return it seemed like Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with her.

'I mean sure he kisses me, tells me he loves me, we sleep in the same bed, and never leave each other's side for too long but he still won't…'

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Inuyasha may have married her but he still to this day refused to take her. Even though they were husband and wife and Kikyo was long dead he still wanted Kikyo to share his bed, not Kagome.

She frowned. Will she never be good enough for Inuyasha? She wanted to be happy just like her friends were. In her absence of those three long years Miroku and Sango wasted no time starting their family. They had beautiful twin girls and a son.

She even heard that Koga and Ayame had married almost one year after she had returned.

Kagome smiled when she thought of Koga. She missed him running up to their group and smothering her with affection. She looked up at the sky.

'I wonder what he's up to today.'

 **. . . .**

Koga was out in the forest close to his den running around and smashing every boulder and tree branch he could find. He was getting very irritated when he noticed there wasn't much left to smash. He frowned deeply.

'Of course there isn't much left! I have been out here for the past year doing this!'

Ever since Ayame had gotten sick, before they were mated, he hadn't been the same. Ayame had died, consumed by her sickness, and he had taken up smashing trees and rocks because he was alone and angry.

He didn't know how handle it anymore. His thoughts quickly shifted from Ayame to his long lost love. The beautiful raven haired priestess Kagome. He knew she was sent back to her time after she had wished the jewel away and he had only recently heard that she had retuned and married the mutt.

'I wonder…'

With his new goal set in his mind he ran towards the village she was known to stay in. Koga smiled as he thought about seeing her again

 **. . . .**

Inuyasha and Miroku had just returned from exercising demons in the next village.

"Geez monk did you have to rip the villagers off like that?"

Inuyasha said carrying two of the three barrels of rice that Miroku had received for payment, one for each demon.

"Now, now Inuyasha I have a growing family to take care of."

Miroku smiled and Inuyasha growled, showing his irritation.

"Sometimes Miroku I think you somehow put the demons in the villages."

Miroku was just about to open his mouth to defend himself but two very happy little girls were running towards them.

"Daddy's home mommy look!"

They said in unison as Miroku and Inuyasha neared the hut. Sango smiled as the monk was tackled to the ground by his daughters. Kagome laughed as he fell on his butt and laughed along with his girls.

"So did Sango and the girls keep you busy while I was gone?"

She looked up and smiled as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. She nodded her head and leaned on his shoulder.

"Did you boys have fun while you were gone?"

Sango asked Miroku as he was dragged to her and the sleeping baby in her arms by the girls.

Inuyasha was just about to open his mouth when he smelled a wolf and he growled.

"Hey Kagome long time no see!"

They all turned to see Koga running in their direction.

"Hey Koga it's been a while!"

Kagome stood up and Koga stopped in front of her. She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Inuyasha was not happy in the least.

 **. . . .**

She had returned! She had come back and he hadn't known for so long. Koga buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her sent.

' _She came back! Our Kagome came back to us!'_

He heard his beast say in the back of his mind but he just shrugged it off.

Suddenly Kagome was pulled from his arms and Inuyasha stepped in between them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing mangy wolf?"

Koga growled and the word _'mine'_ echoed in his mind as his beast started to come to the surface.

"Hey mutt face what gives you the right to…"

Koga took two steps back as Inuyasha swung at him with his fist. Inuyasha started to smile triumphantly and turned to Kagome. His ears flattened when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Inuyasha you jerk, sit boy!"

Then Inuyasha became one with the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome had never been so irritated with Inuyasha in her life.

'I can't believe it! The nerve of that guy sometimes!'

She walked back over to Koga, took his hand and led him to her hut. Once inside she put up a barrier so they could be alone.

Kagome took one good look at him and could tell something was bothering him.

'Where is Ayame anyway? Surely he would have brought her along with him.'

While lost in thought she didn't notice Koga had moved closer to her until he was mere inches from her face. That's when she saw it in his eyes, depression.

"Did something happen to Ayame? Why isn't she here with you?"

As soon as Koga heard her name he shrunk into himself and into the floor. She saw the tears fall from his face. She sat next to him, laid her hand on the back of his head and gently pulled him into her chest. His tears multiplied and he began to sob. She held him tightly as he poured his heart out to her.

"After we married she got sick. It wasn't so bad at first but she got really sick in just a matter of days. We took her to every priestess, monk, and doctor we could find. They tried but they couldn't help. I thought she was getting better a few weeks after she fell ill but she…died the next day. That was one year ago."

She felt an ache in her chest, she felt so bad for him.

"We didn't even get to mate. I lost her before our lives even started and I didn't get to have an heir."

His tears fell less and less as he told his heartbreaking story of how he lost his love. Kagome felt him nuzzle his face into her chest and inhale her scent. For once she felt needed and wanted by someone. Could it be possible for Koga to still love her?

 **. . . .**

Koga felt so comfortable being in Kagomes arms. The word _'mine'_ kept echoing in his mind.

"Koga let me give you an heir."

He sat up and looked at her with wide eyes. Did she seriously just say that?

"I can tell you still care for me Koga. Inuyasha doesn't want me. He still wants Kikyo. We have been married for two years now and I'm still…"

Kagome looked down at her lap and Koga let a grin cross his face.

'The mutt married her but hasn't mated her.'

He was going to be able to take his first love and mate her like he wanted to from the very beginning.

"Then marry me Kagome. Leave Inuyasha and be my women."

Koga had no idea how many times he had asked her that very same thing but he had given up hope. Now he was getting his chance to have the one women he desired most and the one he truly loved.

"Take me away from here Koga and I will be yours."

Koga smiled from ear to ear as he gathered Kagome up in his arms and took off toward his den.

 **. . . .**

Inuyasha watched as Koga ran off with Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha has listened to the entire conversation from a nearby tree. Had he really been that bad? He had let time pass by and didn't even realize how much he had hurt Kagome. She could have said something. She didn't have to run off with that stupid wolf.

'I will bring you back Kagome.'

But how was he supposed to bring her back by himself? Miroku and Sango would never help him and he wasn't about to ask Sesshomaru for help.

He jumped out of the tree and looked into the direction that Koga ran. Inuyasha knew that he had moved his den close by but he didn't want to go after them without a plan.

He made his way back to his hut. And let an evil grin cross his face.

'I will show you what happens when you betray me Kagome.'

 **. . . .**

Kagome had enjoyed being so close to Koga the whole way to the den. She wanted to frown when they had arrived and Koga set her on her feet. That was too short of a journey for her.

"Once Ayame became ill I move the pack here. This cave was closer to all the healers we took her to and lucky for me it was closer to you."

Kagome smiled as Koga took her hand and led her inside.

"Hey you brought Kagome with you!"

She smiled as Ginta ran up to her. Hakkaku was not far behind him.

"Man are we happy to see you."

She hugged them both once they were in arms reach. Truth was she had missed them too.

"Kagome is going to be staying with us from now on. She has finally agreed to be my women."

The entire pack smiled from ear to ear and let out a howl of happiness. Kagome could tell that they all had not been the same since Ayames death and that she was bringing light back into all their hearts.

Ginta put a hand on Kogas shoulder.

"Hakkaku and I will put a hunting party together. Show Kagome around and then we shall celebrate!"

Koga nodded as several pack members made their way out of the cave. Kagome could already see how happy she had made him by being here and things were only going to get better.


End file.
